magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Games™ Issue 1
Games™ Issue 1 was released in November 2002 and cost £4 News Xbox 2? Playstation 3? Gamecube 2? - 2 pages (8-9) FairPlay launch campaign to boycott videogame stores in December. - 1 page (10-11) Xbox dead in Japan? - (11) Take your console online from early next year. - (14) F-Zero AC speeds ever closer. - (15) Early version of Doom III hits the internet. - (15) Resident Evil Online still in development for PS2 despite exclusivity deal. - (16) Grand Theft Auto cancelled for the GBA? - (16) Playmore announce Metal Slug 3 for PS2 after resurrecting SNK - (17) Games Room 101: Western developers trying to copy Japanese games - (17) Games™ Amnesty: Turok: Evolution - (18) Think Tank: Brian Baglow - Indoctrimat PR - (40) Features Console Wars: Episode 1: The Group Test - 4 pages (24-27) : The current hardware battle is probably the most intense the videogames industry has ever seen, and each of the three competitors has a strong product with many great qualitites. But which console is best for you? In Depth: Artoon - 4 pages (34-37) : Meet the team responsible for Pinobee and Blinx: The Time Sweeper as we take an in-depth look at their work... Overload: Over the Edge - 5 pages (42-46) : How far can games go before they become controversial, distatsteful or just plain weird? The Evolution of Gaming: Part One - 6 pages (88-93) :How did the humble 8-bit systems of the eighties become today's polygon-shifting powerhouses? And whatever happened to good natured rivalry...? Interviews Yoshihiro Sudo - Capcom Japan - Auto Modellista - 2 pages (20-21) Miles Jacobsen - Sports Interactive - Championship Manager 4 - 2 pages (32-33) Simon Wells, Yota Wada - Fresh Games - 1 page (47) Columns Letter from America - The Shape - 2 pages (28-29) Kongetsu - Tomo Ohno - 2 pages (30-31) Previews Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball - Xbox - 2 pages (50-51) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Gamecube - 2 pages (52-53) The House of the Dead III - Xbox - 2 pages (54-55) Capcom Fighting All-Stars - Arcade - 1 page (56) XIII - Xbox/Multiformat - 4 pages (58-61) The Getaway - PS2 - 1 page (62) Sim City 4 - PC - 1 page (64) Panzer Dragoon Orta - Xbox - 2 pages (66-67) Skies of Arcadia Legend - Gamecube - 1 page (68) Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire - GBA - 1 page (70) Resident Evil Zero - Gamecube - 1 page (72) The Sims - PS2 - 1 page (74) Shadowbane - PC - 2 pages (76-77) Doom III - PC/Xbox - 1 page (78) Metroid Prime - Gamecube - 2 pages (80-81) Devil May Cry 2 - PS2 - 1 page (82) Showcase - 2 pages (84-85) :Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter, ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth, Wakeboarding Unleashed, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Galleon: Islands of Mystery, EVE Online, Star Wars: Galaxies, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Reviews Retro This month in 1992 - 2 pages (134-135) : Zzap!64 Obituary Games that Time Forgot: Contact Sam Cruise - Spectrum - 89% - ½ page (136) Look Back in Anger: Miami Vice - ½ page (136) Godfathers of Gaming: Sir Clive Sinclair - (137) Great Game Bosses: Contra Spirits - (137) Star Games: Computer Space - (137) All Your Base..: Zero Wing - (137) Great Retro Gaming Moment: Street Fighter II - Zangief's Spinning Piledriver - ¾ page (138) Classic Machine: ZX Spectrum - 4 pages (140-143) Family Tree: First Person Shooter - 2 pages (144-145) Company Lookback: Ultimate Play the Game - 2 pages (146-147) Classic Magazines: Super Play - (148) Don't Go Changing: Renegade - (148) Videogame Myths: Lunar Jetman - (148) Greatest Retro Game Ever: Elite - 1 page (149) Lloyd Mangram's Videogames History Lookback - 6 pages (150-155) Buying classic consoles - 4 pages (156-159) Other Credits Managing Editor :Nick Roberts Group Art Editor :Nick Trent Senior Art Editor :Lisa Johnson Assistant Designer :Ian Holland Deputy Editor :Martin Mathers Sub Editor :Charlotte Martyn Games Editor :Keith Edwards Retro Editor :Simon Cann Staff Writer :Luke Albiges Contributors :The Shape, Lloyd Mangram, Tomo Ohno, Will Johnston, Janine Kay, Claire Kendrick, Paul Ridley External Links You can purchase a DVD containing Issues 1-50 at the Imagine Shop Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox Reviews Category:Contains GameCube Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Advance Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews